Frosta's Journey
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Frosta and Kairi were sucked into the darkness and landed in Traverse Town. Injured, Frosta must protect Kairi and save all the worlds from the Heartless, or they will perish. Destiny Island and Destiny Gardens have already been swallowed by darkness. Traverse Town is next, unless Frosta can save it in time.


**Hey, just wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Hope it turns out good! Please send reviews for it so I can know how to change it if necessary!**

I was in my room when a loud thud echoed outside my window. I peeked out and saw a crater. I ran down the stairs and pushed my door open. Around the crater were signs of black stuff. I just ignored them. The crater itself was really small. I jumped into it and didn't find anything. I got out and the black stuff turned into black monsters. I gasped and backed against the cliff side. One monster went to attack me but I turned to the side and it squashed against the cliff. I let out a breathe but a claw raked my arm, blood oozing out. I fell to my knees. Clutching my arm, I ran towards my door but a bigger black monster stopped me. I trembled in fear at the size of it. I held out a hand and a bright light appeared. A key like thing dropped into my hand and I swung it at the monster. It disappeared in a black ball of darkness. Shaking struck the island and a girl not much younger than me came out of the house. She grabbed my arm and we ran towards a cave. I peeked outside one last time and saw the entire island swallowed by darkness. A giant monster landed on the island and looked at me. I brought the key out again and started to attack it. The girl whimpered in the cave. The monster kicked me and hit me with a purple light. I fell in front of the cave, weak and blood starting to pool around me. The girl ran to my side. The monster noticed her and shot a tendril of darkness at her. I grabbed her as it started to wrap around her arm. I pulled her free but the tendril caught me and pulled me towards the darkness. I screamed as pain shot through me. Shocks traveled the length of my body and I fell limp into the monster's hand. "Give her back!" the girl screamed, pounding a wood plank against its legs. It only grabbed her and dropped me. She screamed as they disappeared. "No." I whispered as my consciousness faded. I was sucked into the darkness as well.

I woke to a stange sight. The place I had landed was a town like place. I got up but pain rushed through me and I fell. Ouch. That monster had hurt me worse than I thought. I stood up again and stumbled to what looked like the main part of town. I fell in an alleyway next to a shop and almost puked. My stomach churned quite a bit. I sat down and let the world stop spinning. I shut my eyes and felt myself fall sideways. After what seemed an eternity, I felt a hand brush my arm, the cutup one. I twitched from the sharp pain of the touch. I opened my eyes and saw an outline of a girl in a pink shirt and purple miniskirt. "Girl, you alright?" she asked. "I think so, except for my arm." I whispered. She careful got me to my feet and helped me into a nearby building. I sat on a couch and she sat next to me with a clean rag. "What's your name?" she asked as she cleaned my arm up. "Frosta. You?" I answered. "Kairi. I never got to thank you for saving me back on the island." Kairi said. "You're welcome." I said. Kairi took a clean cloth and wrapped it around my arm. I slumped against the back of the couch. "These monsters that attacked us. I recognized them from where I was born. It was also swallowed by darkness." I said. She looked at me. "You're from another world?" she asked. "Yeah, Destiny Gardens. I remember a kid who looked like you there. My memory was so fuzzy that I couldn't remember much from my time there. Maybe someday, I can save my world and live there in peace again." I said, sadness dropping on me like a load of wood. "I wonder if I was that kid. I know I didn't always live on Destiny Island. I can't remember anything from before I was 10." she said, looking away. I winced at the pain in my arm. "You should sleep here tonight. Be sure to keep that arm on top of you and don't sleep on it. It could bleed more." Kairi said, getting up. "K. Thanks." I said, lying down. She smiled and went to another room. I fell into a deep slumber.

_I drifted between conscious and unconcious. Faint figures were around me but I couldn't quite make out just what it was I was seeing. A black monster broke into my vision. I jumped up and deloyed that key thing. One hit and it was down. I fell sideways, weak from blood loss. Hitting the floor, a voice called out to me. "Frosta, you have been chosen. You are a Keyblade wielder. Be safe and, most of all, keep the worlds from being swallowed by darkness, like Destiny Island and Destiny Gardens. You must save Traverse Town, where you are at now, from the darkness that is about to fall upon it. Be safe and be careful. I must go." it said. A name for the monsters popped into my head. "Heartless." I whispered before passing out._

I woke in an alley. Kairi was above me, desperately trying to wake me. I moved to the side and she smiled. "Finally! You were out of it for so long. I was worried I was about to lose you, Frosta." she said, tears in her eyes. I got up and stumbled into the wall. I climbed the ladder there and sat on the edge of the roof. Kairi joined me and together, we enjoyed the sunrise.

**Okay, that was a weird start to a story. Tell me if you think some parts should be added or taken away!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


End file.
